User talk:Gamerboy123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Original and Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:207px-Oops.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 20:34, 8 October 2012 Timmy Spilled the Beans eue Timmy spilled the beans about you and kates new project XD even though he said he would tell me but imma do stuff here too k eue "sips out of lemon mug" KoreyKomix (talk) 23:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup the beans have been spilled, but only to korey - Tim Yeah my dad turned off the modem D:< that's why i suddenly disappeared. I am actually really mad now because if that. I hope you have a good rest of the day, good night and good tomorrow though, I would have preferred to say that, but yeah. Nanotide (talk) 22:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ps. I'm using my phone to type this and it's being a git. I also managed to finish a mother 3 pic and post it before I was cut off Nanotide (talk) 22:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) My computer just killed itself o_o;; I'm not completely sure what's going on with it but I'm trying to sort it out cause apparently just turning it back on normally doesn't work e.o 21:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my dad pulled out the modem even though no one actually told me to go to bed at all which annoyed me -.- and they're now saying that I have to get off at 10. I would be more okay with that if everyone else actually went to bed at the same time but no I have to lie in bed waiting for the stupid light to go off outside my room and people to be quiet. I'm still annoyed that I didn't get to say bye to you guys either :I I hope you have a good day today though since you're probably asleep or something at the moment, if not then you should be cause you gotta be full of energy and stuff I dunno. I would also say good rest of the day and night but that's already happened so yeah, I hope it was good anyway. I think I'll stop writing now because it's starting to look like a mini essay or something o.e it looks too long already. Love from Kate I dunno what skype is doing, but it's not letting me send or recieve messages though my connection's fine :I So here's a https://join.me/349-046-615 though i'm not sure i'll actually be doing much I bet when i send this skype will be all like "okay i'm fine now 83" Nanotide (talk) 19:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyler, just letting you know that I might not be on until late cause I'm with Alice. No idea if my skype is on but I'll message you if I get home early enough. So if we don't get to talk then just want to let you know that I love you lots 83 and I hope you have a good day today. <3 Love from Kate ^u^